London Buses route 20
London Buses route 20 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Arriva London. History The 20 is directly descended from the 38 Group of Routes, but owes its number to historical route 10 group, which operated for eighty years from 1908 until 1988 between Victoria, Aldgate, Stratford, Leytonstone, Woodford, Chigwell to Abridge and also via Loughton to Epping. The 20 commenced operation on 7 September 1968 as a direct replacement of the 38A from Loughton to Leyton with an extension to the newly opened Walthamstow Central station on the Victoria Line. At the time of the route 20 introduction, there were already two other routes in the Loughton area with 20 numbers, the 20A and 20B. As the new route ran parallel with the 20A for many miles, the new route was titled 20. Route information *On school days there is one additional journey Walthamstow to Debden AM, return PM. Vehicles The route first started off using RTs. The RTs were then replaced with Daimler DMS buses until about the early 1980s when it started using Leyland Nationals and Leyland Titans. When Eastern National took over after the demolition of Loughton garage in 1986, they used Leyland Nationals and Bristol VRs. Cowie Group (who later renamed themselves Arriva) then took over using new Alexander ALX200s and Volvo Olympians. In 2003 they bought new Wright Eclipse Geminis until early 2007 when they replaced them with older DAF DB250LF/Alexander ALX400s. Current route Route departing Walthamstow *'Walthamstow Central station ''Bus Station' *[[Walthamstow|Walthamstow Selborne Road]] *[[Walthamstow|Walthamstow Hoe Street]] *'[[Leyton|Leyton ''High Road]]' *[[Leyton|Leyton ''Leyton Green Road]] *[[Lea Bridge|Leyton Lea Bridge Road]] * [[Whipps Cross|Whipps Cross Roundabout]] *[[Lea Bridge|Leyton Lea Bridge Road]] *[[Woodford|Woodford Woodford New Road]] *'[[Woodford Green|Woodford Green ''Castle]]' *[[Woodford Green|Woodford Wells ''Horse & Well]] *[[Buckhurst Hill|Buckhurst Hill Bald Faced Stag]] *[[Buckhurst Hill|Buckhurst Hill Cricket Ground]] *[[Loughton|Loughton High Road]] *[[Loughton|Loughton Old Station Road]] *'Loughton Station' *[[Loughton|Loughton Old Station Road]] *[[Loughton|Loughton High Road]] *[[Loughton|Loughton Church Hill]] *[[Loughton|Loughton Rectory Lane]] *[[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Hillyfields]] *[[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Chester Road]] *[[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Willingale Road]] *[[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Colebrook Lane]] *[[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Jessel Drive]] *[[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Burney Drive]] *[[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Mannock Drive]] *[[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Willingale Road]] *'[[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Broadway ''Vere Road]]' Route departing Debden * '[[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Broadway Vere Road]]' * [[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden ''Willingale Road]] * [[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Mannock Drive]] * [[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Burney Drive]] * [[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Jessel Drive]] * [[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Colebrook Lane]] * [[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Willingale Road]] * [[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Chester Road]] * [[Debden, Epping Forest|Debden Hillyfields]] * [[Loughton|Loughton Rectory Lane]] * [[Loughton|Loughton Church Hill]] * [[Loughton|Loughton High Road]] * [[Loughton tube station|Loughton Old Station Road]] * Loughton Station * [[Loughton tube station|Loughton Old Station Road]] * [[Loughton|Loughton High Road]] * [[Buckhurst Hill|Buckhurst Hill Cricket Ground]] * [[Buckhurst Hill|Buckhurst Hill Bald Faced Stag]] * [[Woodford|Woodford Wells Horse & Well]] * [[Woodford Green|Woodford Green Castle]] * [[Woodford|Woodford Woodford New Road]] * [[Lea Bridge|Leyton Lea Bridge Road]] * [[Whipps Cross|Whipps Cross Roundabout]] * [[Lea Bridge|Leyton Lea Bridge Road]] * [[Leyton|Leyton Leyton Green Road]] * [[Leyton|Leyton High Road]] * [[Walthamstow|Walthamstow Hoe Street]] * [[Walthamstow|Walthamstow Selborne Road]] * [[Walthamstow Central station|Walthamstow Central station Bus Station]] See also * List of bus routes in London * Arriva London External links * Transport For London * London Bus Routes Fotopic * London Bus Routes * Timetable (PDF) 020, London buses route 020, London buses route 020, London buses route 020, London buses route